


Butt of the Jokes

by yakutori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, lots of butt puns, slight ooc oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 18:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3391988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yakutori/pseuds/yakutori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sugawara was cute, but he really was best viewed from behind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butt of the Jokes

**Author's Note:**

> UH. I feel like they're a little out of character, but I tried okay. I also looked up butt puns for this fic and it didn't help, but it was worth it. I just whipped this fic up quickly because I wanted something shortish. Other characters make really minor appearances but they're honestly not that important to be put in the character list.  
> This was inspired by the Kuroo and Sugawara figures I have and because it looked like Kuroo was staring at Suga's ass and oops this happened. [Here's the pic if you wanna see it.](https://twitter.com/TinyLibero/status/568248510211993600)
> 
> Enjoy.

He was so damn distracting. Kuroo watched as Sugawara practiced spiking volleyballs to different members at the training camp, his eyes trailing over the silver haired male as he asked one of the wing spikers how he should improve his tosses. Kuroo had been interested in the lighthearted male the first time he saw him at the matching between their team and Karasuno. He had managed to make friends with Yaku as well in that short time, making Kuroo even more curious as to why the setter was able to charm people so quickly. The more he thought about it, the more he found himself infatuated by Karasuno’s vice-captain, and using every excuse to interact with the boy didn’t help Kuroo’s case at all. Sugawara was always encouraging to his teammates, he was smart, pretty damn cute. That, and his ass was pretty nice to look at as well.

Kuroo smirked as Sugawara jogged by him to grab his water bottle. Distracting, yes, but it was oh so worth it.

“Nice ass… ets,” Kuroo yelled to Sugawara when he had finished drinking from his water.

“Thanks!” the setter chirped, sending a grin over his shoulder. He went back over to another group to switch with Akaashi for a while. Kuroo’s smirk dropped a bit before settling back into place. He’d just have to try harder.

“Hey, Kuroo!” Bokuto yelled from the doorway, “Come with me to go get Tsukishima so he can practice blocking more!”

With one last wistful look at Sugawara, Kuroo set off following Bokuto. He would get his point across soon enough.

The next day of training left Kuroo particularly frustrated. He ran a hand through his hair at lunch, letting out a heavy sigh. Kenma sat next to him, knees pulled up to his chest and phone in hand, no doubt playing another game. Nekoma’s setter gave his childhood friend a quick side-eyed glance before continuing his game, wiggling his feet a bit. Kuroo let out another dramatic sigh before Kenma finally paused his game.

“What’s got you sighing so much?” Kenma asked lazily, figuring his friend wouldn’t stop until they finally discussed what was bothering him. It wasn’t that he didn’t like helping Kuroo, it was just that the older boy could make problems out to be worse than they really were at times.

“ _Love_ ,” Kuroo breathed out dramatically and Kenma just raised his eyebrow. “You know that setter on Karasuno? Sugawara?” The younger boy nodded. “He’s just got such a nice ass.”

Kenma gave his team captain a look. “That’s it?”

“I guess I like the rest of him as well, but I don’t think anything is getting through to him. I keep telling him things like ‘I’m ASStounded by how well you play,’ or “that was a booty-ful toss,’ but all I get in reply is ‘thanks!’ It’s frustrating.” Kuroo huffed a bit, eyes wandering to another table where Sugawara sat, laughing at a joke Hinata had told and ruffled his head.

“Maybe you should just _tell_ him instead of being so roundabout. The worst he could do is turn you down.”

“I guess,” Kuroo hummed, standing up and stretching. “Well, no time like the present.”

Kenma shook his head and turned back to his phone as his long-time friend approached his crush. As confident as Kuroo was in himself, sometimes he needed a push to get something done. Kenma hoped it worked out for the middle blocker, but he couldn’t help thinking that maybe Sugawara was just oblivious to any advances sent his way.

The table Sugawara sat at during the lunch break had thinned out as it came closer to practice time for everyone, and the messy haired boy took this as an invitation to sit right across from the object of his affection. Said boy turned to the newcomer and chirped out a greeting, flashing a huge grin. Kuroo returned the smile with one of his own, smaller ones.

“Sugawara, could I talk to you for a minute? It won’t be long,” Kuroo said coolly, feigning full confidence in himself when part of him said ‘ _this is a bad idea.’_ He pretended to be more interested in a leaf on the table while Sugawara finished up his conversation with Yaku, but he waved to the shortest male as he left to go drag Lev to practice.

The third year setter turned his attention to Kuroo. “What did you want to talk about?”

“I like you,” Kuroo said bluntly, resting his chin on his hand.

“Um, what?”

“I _like_ you. Haven’t you noticed all my passes at you recently? You have a nice ass, I had to say something.”

“Oh,” Sugawara replied, furrowing his eyebrows. Recent passes? “Oh! You mean the butt puns you’ve been making? I thought you were just being nice and complimenting me. I mean, that’s what everyone else does when they say something.” Sugawara hummed, mirth in his eyes. “I guess I like you too, though.”

“You guess?” Kuroo frowned. That wasn’t exactly a reassuring phrase to hear after confessing to someone.

“I mean, I do like you. I’ve just never had someone be so subtle about it before bluntly confessing. It’s kind of refreshing.” Kuroo’s heart jumped into double time when Sugawara laughed lightly and held out his hand. Looking from the boy’s face to his hand, Kuroo gingerly grabbed a hold of it and the setter squeezed it tight.

“Come on, the practice game today is us versus you guys, and we don’t want to be late.”

Sugawara pulled Kuroo to his feet before planting a light kiss on his cheek and jogging over to the gym where the game would be held. Nekoma’s captain ignored the slight heat in his cheeks and chased after the rivaling school member. He smirked to himself.

Sugawara really did look best from behind.


End file.
